


Hasta que te vas.

by storiesandlies



Series: Medicine alleviate the sickness [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesandlies/pseuds/storiesandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco se da cuenta que es muy difícil irse, hasta que te vas, entonces es lo más fácil que has hecho en tu vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta que te vas.

La música está por todos lados, esa que aun cuando te vas a la cama todavía sigues teniendo en la cabeza y los oídos pitan incluso a la mañana siguiente. Aubameyang está a su lado mirando a la pista mientras bebe esa _coca-cola_ que siempre se pide cuando se van de fiesta —porque no bebe alcohol, Marco después de un año conociéndole sigue picándole un poco con eso— y él se ha pedido una cerveza de esa marca que solo se pide en ocasiones especiales aunque esa salida no tiene nada de especial. El gabonés se iba al día siguiente convocado con su selección y después de buscarle media hora en el gimnasio, llamarle un par de veces por la tarde y aparecer en su casa ya vestido y decidido a salir, Marco y él habían terminado en el local de su amigo de toda la vida sentados en la barra y riéndose de la gente que les mira borrachos sin saber muy bien si son ellos de verdad o lo están soñando.

—No me apetece nada las diez horas de avión que tengo mañana.

—Eso te pasa por vivir tan lejos. —bromea Marco mientras localiza a su amigo Marcel en la barra del DJ preparado para pinchar alguna de esas sesiones que ya se las sabe de memoria.

—Te hablaré cuando me aburra en la convocatoria.

—Ni se te ocurra llamarme por la noche. Haz el cambio horario por favor, que todavía recuerdo en julio cuando me llamaste a las 3 de la mañana desde Estados Unidos.

—Eres un quejica Marco. Y te estás haciendo… ¿viejo?

—A veces no sé como conoces algunas palabras que considero dificilísimas y otras aún no te las sabes.

—¿Te hablo en francés, cabrón?

—Al menos los insultos te los he enseñado todo, me siento muy orgulloso. —Aubameyang se ríe del comentario porque es cierto, una de las primeras cosas que Kevin y Marco le enseñaron fueron los insultos, que le ha resultado muy útil en todos los partidos en los que ha jugado con el equipo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer estos días?

—¿Seguir entrenando?

—Subnormal. Aparte de eso.

—Pues supongo que Kevin vendrá a mi casa a comer muchos días. Y dormiré un poco más de los que nos dejan.

—Espero que no dejes a Kevin cocinar, la última vez que vino a mi casa casi tengo que comprarme una nueva.

—Llamaremos al chino. Porque está vez no está Mats para que nos invite a comer.

—Tenéis mucho morro.

—Lo dijo quien ha traído a su madre a Dortmund para que le haga la comida

—No sólo está aquí por eso…

—A mí no me mientes, Pierre-Emerick.

El jugador gabonés empuja a Marco con el hombro haciendo que el otro le devuelva el golpe amistosamente mientras se ríen por la tontería del momento. Marco agradecía que su nuevo compañero de equipo siempre consiguiese sacar una sonrisa con alguna de sus tonterías, incluso cuando decía alguna frase en alemán o inglés mal, solo para que Marco se riese de él —o con él— cuando le veía más tocado por una derrota en especial o ahora que parecía que nunca iba a salir de esa lesión del diablo.

El camarero va a verles y les pregunta si quieren algo más, petición que ambos niegan al ver que sus bebidas aún están todavía llenas. Marco se fija en la gente joven que está ahí, bailando y disfrutando del momento sin demasiadas preocupaciones en sus vidas. O al menos con una privacidad que él no tenía y que a veces odiaba un poco.

Y entonces le ve y el mundo se para a su alrededor.

Le ve en cuanto entra por la puerta, como si todavía tuviese un radar para saber dónde se encuentra y Mario le está buscando, eso también lo sabe por como dirige su  mirada por todo el local hasta que le ve en la barra y se queda quieto esperando un gesto de Marco que le permita ir hacia donde está. Aubameyang a su lado, hablando con el camarero que ya les conocía, no se da cuenta de lo que le está pasando a su amigo que no para de moverse en su taburete.

—Auba…

—¿Qué? —pregunta el gabonés girándose para ver qué pasa siguiendo la vista de Marco y reconociendo a la persona que está aún cerca de la puerta del local. —Joder. ¿Quieres que le diga algo? —Porque puede que Aubameyang nunca haya conocido a Götze directamente, que para él siempre haya sido un rival más del equipo más fuerte de Alemania, pero sabe porque ha escuchado ya muchas cosas todo lo que significó para Marco y no le importa tener que interceptar con Götze por él.

—No sé.

—Se está acercando.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No lo sé.

—Me va a echar en cuanto llegue, creo que no le caigo bien. —bromea el gabonés mientras se bebe lo último de su refresco de un trago y coge el abrigo de la barra dispuesto a irse.

—Espera al menos que llegue.

—Kevin me va a matar por dejaros solos… Y espero que Hummels no se entere…—murmura Pierre para sí mismo consiguiendo que Marco a su lado, a pesar del momento en el que está, sonría ante el comentario de su amigo porque sabe que es muy cierto.

La música parece mucho más atronadora para Marco cuando Mario por fin consigue hacerse un hueco entre toda la gente que baila en la pista de baile ajenos a todo lo que no fuesen ellos mismos. Mario mira a Marco con ojos de pena, esos a los que Marco se ha acostumbrado desde Abril del 2013. Aubameyang a su lado saluda a Mario con la cabeza y se va de ahí diciéndole a Marco que iba a la cabina del DJ por si necesitaba algo. Mario le mira impasible, preguntándose en qué momento Marco se había hecho tan amigo de ese jugador con el que nunca llegó a compartir vestuario. Marco se levanta de su asiento sin decir nada, porque sabe que con Mario ese no es sitio para hablar, no cuando cualquiera puede hacer fotos, no cuando sabe que estar solos muchas veces conlleva errar de la misma manera.

Mario le sigue a su espalda con la mano en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta está en una sala mucho más iluminada que el resto de la discoteca y la música que antes le impedía casi pensar ha desaparecido casi por completo.

—Es la sala VIP —explica Marco mientras se dirige a unos controles en el fondo de la habitación —Es insonorizada y puedes tu poner la música de fuera al volumen que tú quieras. Igual que las luces, está bastante bien. Se puede hablar mejor que ahí fuera —se vuelve a explicar el jugador del Dortmund al ver que Mario le miraba aún con cara de no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor a pesar de ser él quien había aparecido por la puerta de la discoteca.

—Es muy buena idea. —dice Mario mientras se baja la cremallera de la chaqueta que lleva puesta y la deja en un sofá dispuesto a sentarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cada vez que aparezco en Dortmund me preguntas lo mismo. —murmura Mario que espera que en algún momento Marco se relaje en su presencia. —Mañana voy a Frankfurt con la selección y me he venido aquí para ver a mi familia.

—André vuela directamente desde Londres.

—André vive a miles de kilómetros, es normal. Juraría que también los del Arsenal van directos.

Marco se ríe ante el comentario de Mario porque en el fondo tiene razón, muchas veces se dedicaba a contradecir todo lo que Mario le decía solo por el hecho de hacerlo. Le dolía saber que había cosas, muchas para ser exactos, en las que seguía pensando igual que el que fuese su compañero de equipo durante una temporada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofrece Marco al otro señalando al _minibar_ con el que cuenta esa habitación. —Mira que te pensaba imitar —sigue diciendo cuando ve la negación con la cabeza que le ha hecho Mario a su pregunta.

—Va siéntate y cuéntame que tal te va todo.

—Pues he estado en mejores momentos Mario. Pero gracias por preguntar. —murmura Marco mientras se sienta a su lado y se recuesta sobre el sofá de cuero que hay en la sala cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un poco de lástima por él mismo.

A veces se hace duro intentar tener una conversación normal porque nada es normal entre ellos. Porque mientras a Mario le van las cosas más o menos bien  —siempre con espacio a mejoría— a Marco desde el principio de verano no le salía nada bien. Y Marco siente envidia, y quizás le duele más de lo normal ver que quizás la decisión de Götze sí que fuese la acertada.

—Solo es una mala época Marco. Vas a volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Es muy fácil decirlo desde tu posición.

—Tampoco es nada fácil para mí. Sé lo que es estar lesionado mucho tiempo…

—No me apetece escuchar un monologo sobre la vida. Para eso ya tengo a Mats.

Ambos se quedan en silencio sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que decir. Porque hay muchas cosas que deberían haber hablado pero ya no pueden decir nada. Y pasa lo que tenía que pasar en ese silencio lleno de recuerdos y viejas experiencias. Siempre ha sido fácil entre ellos. Demasiado fácil si les preguntas a alguno de los dos. Es Mario quien rompe el espacio del sofá poniendo su mano en la rodilla de Marco mientras le mira a los ojos advirtiéndole de lo que va a hacer. Y posa sus labios sobre los de Marco que tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar ante lo que está pasando aunque era algo que se esperaba desde el momento que vio a Götze por la puerta de ese sitio.

De repente nada importa. No importa el dolor del pasado, ni la sensación de derrota, ni la sensación de abandono que dejó Götze en Reus. Es muy fácil dejarlo atrás y centrarse en las manos de Mario en su cintura buscando el cinturón de su pantalón con ansias. Es la boca de Mario por su cuello encontrando ese punto que sólo él conoce. Mario casi encima del cuerpo de Marco buscando más zonas que probar, más piel que besar. Hasta que Marco se echa para atrás separándose para coger aire y mirar los labios rojos e hinchados que posiblemente estén igual que los suyos.

Y Marco se da cuenta de donde están aún. De la música en voz en off que todavía suena a su alrededor. Y niega con la cabeza porque con Mario siempre había sido muy fácil —era todavía muy fácil— olvidar al resto del mundo.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmura Mario con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal y mirándole casi con miedo en los ojos a su rechazo. Gracioso cuando ha sido lo único que sintió Reus cuando el otro le dijo que se iba pero a veces es débil y poniéndose en pie rápidamente y colocándose la camiseta que Mario había dejado arrugada coge su abrigo y suelta un “vamos a tu casa” que hace soltar a Götze todo el aire que había guardado en los pulmones esperando la respuesta de Reus.

Salen a la sala principal del local con prisa y sin mirar a nadie en su camino. Marco lo único que hace es mirar a la cabina del DJ para ver si está Auba, que al verle todavía ahí, le hace un gesto con las manos de que le escriba con el móvil a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Tienes aquí tu coche? —pregunta Mario al salir por fin de la sala disfrutando del aire puro de la noche de Dortmund.

—He venido en el de Auba.

—Vale. —contesta brusco Mario un poco harto de tanto amigo de Marco en la conversación dirigiéndose a su coche seguido por un Marco que todavía se pregunta qué están haciendo.

El camino en el coche se hace largo, la música de la radio esta vez menos moderna es lo único que suena en el coche del jugador del Bayern. Marco va mirando por la ventanilla esa ciudad donde vive ahora y piensa en las noches que hacia ese camino diario con Mario a su lado también.

—¿Sabes que Leo y Momo siguen juntos? —rompe el silencio Mario incapaz de seguir aguantando ese silencio. —Se lo contó a Lewan el otro día.

—Ya lo sé. Hablo con ellos bastante. Ya sabes, me ayudaron bastante cuando tú… —y Marco en vez de decir “te fuiste” o incluso “me abandonaste” que es lo primero en lo que pensaba hace un gesto con las manos que muestra lo mismo pero sin decirlo en alto.

—Ya…

Marco agradece que ya estén llegando a la antigua casa de Götze porque no sabe cuanto tiempo puede aguantar más esa falsa conversación. Cuando está André con ellos siempre es más fácil, porque André les habla de sus fallos con el inglés, de las fiestas con Hazard o en cualquier tontería que se le ocurra para que los otros no estén incómodos pero cuando están solos es muy difícil no pensar en todo lo que fueron o en todo lo que podrían ser si lo hubiesen intentado a pesar de la marcha de Mario a Munich.

Götze aparca sin problemas en el garaje a pesar de que nunca había sido fácil la entrada. Y suben al que fue su apartamento desde que se independizó por la puerta interna apareciendo directamente en el salón. Un salón vacío a pesar de tener aún el sofá y un par de muebles que no se llevó. Como la mesa donde estaba la jaula de Momo —ahora en casa de Marco, viviendo mucho más tranquilo que antes— sobre la que ahora no hay nada.

A ambos le vienen de golpe tantos recuerdos que tienen que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para poder afrontarlo. Porque si en algún sitio habían hecho una vida juntos era en esas paredes que ahora estaban vacías y el frío se había incrustado en cada esquina de la misma.

Se dirigen a la habitación de Mario sin decir nada, que también les acoge con la misma frialdad que el resto de la casa. La cama de Mario, esa que Marco consideró como su cama durante un tiempo, les saluda solitaria como último objeto del inmobiliario de la habitación. Y es Marco quien esta vez rompe el espacio porque no puede aguantar más los recuerdos que acuden a su cabeza. Así que besa a Mario y lo hace quizás demasiado fuerte. Mordiendo el labio inferior de Mario hasta que este tiene que jadear porque quizás esté haciéndolo demasiado fuerte pero tampoco le da muchas vueltas, se dedica a quitar la camiseta a Mario que se deja sin ningún problema mientras que él sigue, como ya lo había intentado en la discoteca, pelearse con la hebilla del pantalón para intentar abrirlo.

Es el propio Marco quien termina metiendo sus manos entre los dos quitándose el cinturón y abriendo el botón de sus pantalones para que Mario, tras sonreír en el beso que le está dando el jugador del Dortmund en ese momento, meta una mano dentro sacando a Marco el primer gemido de la noche. Llegan al borde de la cama donde es Reus quien empuja al otro con cuidado para que caiga por su propio peso pudiendo él subirse encima de él, sonrisa canalla en sus labios pensando en todo lo que quiere hacer. Se queda un momento así, encima de él, mirándole, notándole duro contra su muslo y sabiendo que eso lo seguía consiguiendo él a pesar de todo ese tiempo. Y tras unos segundos que parecen horas, lleva su boca a la de Mario que levanta la cabeza buscando el beso que no llega porque Marco va a ese punto de la oreja que sabe que va a hacer temblar a Götze bajo él. Lame y chupa hasta que escucha un ronco basta por parte del otro, al que no hace caso y continúa bajando con besos y mordiscos por el cuello y la clavícula. Delineando sus pectorales y los abdominales que han ido apareciendo con el tiempo y que cuando le conoció no estaban tan definidos.

—Marco, joder.

—¿Qué pasa Mario? Antes aguantabas más.

—Haz algo de una puta vez.

La carcajada desenfadada de Reus rompe el silencio de la casa consiguiendo que Mario bajo él también sonría a pesar de la situación. Tras robarle otro beso, Marco mete su mano dentro del pantalón de Mario y por el gemido que suelta y por cómo está sabe que estaba deseándolo. Mueve su mano sabiendo lo que hace, conociendo muy bien a la persona que tiene debajo y que le araña la espalda con las manos pidiendo un poco más.

—Marco, te necesito.

Y le resulta irónico que sea Götze quien pida más y le diga eso cuando él es el que hubiese dado todo porque no se fuese de su lado. Pero hace caso a sus ruegos le desnuda completamente llevándose también su ropa de por medio. Y no le sorprende que a pesar de que la casa esté vacía Mario tenga todo para que pueda entrar en él. Le prepara con cuidado porque por mucho que le gustaría hacer daño a Mario —para que sienta de alguna forma todo lo que él ha pasado— no puede. Mario se remueve bajo él, casi gimotea cuando le da un beso en los labios tan corto que a la mañana siguiente pensará que lo soñó; y entra en él con la misma seguridad que tenía cuando eso era algo normal. Y si la habitación fuese más pequeña y el invierno hubiese llegado mucho antes, las ventanas se hubiesen empañado por lo que pasa ahí dentro. El movimiento errante de las caderas de Marco, las piernas de Mario alrededor de la cintura del otro. El suspiro entrecortado de Götze cuando Marco toca ese punto en esa embestida un poco más dura. Tocar el cielo con las manos y querer quedarse ahí para siempre. El mordisco que deja Reus a Götze en la clavícula y que le recordará durante un tiempo eso que han pasado. Marco es el primero en llegar, mordiéndose los labios para no decir nada y sin olvidarse de la mano que está en Mario para que llegue poco después de él. Mucho más sonoro, soltando el nombre de Marco entre gemidos y suspiros. Soltando un “te echo de menos” que Marco escucha perfectamente pero prefiere no hacer caso.

Ambos caen sobre la cama intentando coger todo el aire que han perdido en el camino. Volviendo a sus cuerpos tras ese momento que habían disfrutado. Mario se mueve perezoso en la cama pegándose a Marco, cogiendo la sábana que había terminado en el suelo para taparles a ambos, y el extremo se deja por unos segundos. Deja que la falsa realidad del momento le embriague y acoge al pequeño en sus brazos.

Marco no sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, lo que sí sabe es que Mario a su lado, mano apoyada en su pecho está a punto de quedarse dormido sobre él. Y es ahí, cuando sabe que él podría quedarse dormido también escuchando la respiración calmada de Götze y despertarse escuchando su voz ronca tras una noche movida; y ante esa sensación de volver a sufrir, de saber que Mario le iba a dejar otra vez se levanta con cuidado y busca su ropa tirada por cada esquina de la habitación. Y Mario le ve moverse sin decir nada tapado con la sábana y la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Marco que va desapareciendo bajo la ropa.

—Marco.

—Me voy, que haya pasado esto no quiere decir nada.

—Pero…

Y no hay pero que valga para ninguno de los dos y menos para el jugador del Dortmund. Mario le sigue mirando desde la cama sin decir nada más, sin tampoco intentar moverse; ojos rojos quizás por la hora que es y porque no ha dormido o quizás porque Marco está en la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a irse sin decirle nada más. Y lo hace, Marco cierra la puerta a sus espaldas —con muchas dudas— de esa habitación que ya no considera de ellos, porque Mario le dejó tan vacío como se encuentra esa casa y no hay forma de volver a llenar esos huecos pero cuando cierra la puerta de la casa, pensando en el camino que le queda hasta su casa, la de ahora, en la que solo tiene recuerdos propios se da cuenta que es muy difícil irse, hasta que te vas, entonces es lo más fácil que has hecho en tu vida.Y quizás ese sea el primer paso para un cambio.

**Author's Note:**

> Son los mismos Marco y Mario de toda la serie de fics. Pero no son los mismos, al fin y al cabo han cambiado demasiadas cosas entre ellos para que todo siga igual.


End file.
